marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Defenders Vol 1 2
(series) | NextIssue = (story) (series) | Editor-in-Chief = Len Wein | CoverArtist1 = Gil Kane | CoverArtist2 = Klaus Janson | CoverArtist3 = John Romita | CoverArtist4 = Danny Crespi | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = H... As in Hulk... Hell... and Holocaust! | Writer1_1 = Len Wein | Penciler1_1 = Gil Kane | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Wein | Letterer1_1 = Dave Hunt | Editor1_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis1 = Fleeing the authorities after another rampage, the Hulk is led into a secret passage by a little girl. All this turns out to be a trap set by Asmodeus to lure the Hulk into his own personal hell. Demanding that the other Defenders bow to his masters demands, the Defenders instead enlist the aid of Son of Satan to free their emerald companion. Traveling to Asmodeus' realm, all the Defenders and Son of Satan are all subjected to their own personal demons, however when they switch torments, they find it easy to break loose. Freeing themselves and attacking Asmodeus, the foe awakens the anger of his master, Satannish, who claims Asmodeus instead of his intended victims. With the Hulk free and Asmodeus gone, Son of Satan bids farewell to the Defenders. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Tony Races and Species: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ***** ***** ****** ** *** Items: * * * Mechanoid | ReprintOf2 = Young Men Vol 1 25 | StoryTitle2 = Sub-Mariner | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Editor2_2 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Sub-Mariner (Namor) Supporting Characters: * Betty Dean Antagonists: * Shark People Other Characters: * U.S. Coast Guard Races and Species: * Humans * Atlantean-Human Hybrids * Shark People | ReprintOf3 = Black Knight Vol 1 4 | StoryTitle3 = Black Knight | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Fred Kida | Inker3_1 = Fred Kida | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Black Knight (Sir Percy) Supporting Characters: * King Arthur * Lady Rosamund Antagonists: * Sir Guy Wanderell * Mordred Other Characters: * Thunder Races and Species: * Humans * Horses Locations: * Camelot Items: * Ebony Blade | ReprintOf4 = Strange Tales Vol 1 119 | StoryTitle4 = Beyond the Purple Veil! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker4_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = Roy Thomas | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) Supporting Characters: * Wong Antagonists: * Aggamon Other Characters: * Petty thieves * New York Policemen * Vishanti * Dormammu * Hoggoth Races and Species: * Humans * Purple Dimension's aliens Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** New York **** New York City ***** Manhattan ****** Greenwich Village ******* Sanctum Sanctorum * Purple Dimension Items: * Amulet of Agamotto * Lesser Cloak of Levitation * Jeweled-Demolisher Beam | Notes = * Cover art modifications on Hulk's face by Romita. * Satannish previously appeared in . He will appear next in . * According to a note on page 1, this story takes place after . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}